Plastic Cover
by Marzmallow
Summary: Team Magma threatens to kill Drew if May doesn't tell them where Team Aqua's hide out is. But before she could even answer, she fell of the cliff. Sending her into amnesia. Will she remember Drew in time or will she end up with the guy who found her?
1. Of Tears And Blood

**Edited [AGAIN] by my BFF Anguish of my Love :P TYVM!**

**ReadxReview!!!

* * *

**

**May's P.O.V**

**|| ChapterOne:OfTearsAndBlood ||**

"_Torchic_!!"

I watched as red light came from her ball. Soon enough, there was my small orange bird chirping before of my feet.

But instead of seeing me as a worthy opponent, I saw my enemy sneer—Jackass._—_, "_That's_ what you'll fight me with?" He was staring me down, dammit. "Houndoom, kill this pathetic piece of crap."

"Torchic, move!"

I'm not gonna win, I know that.......And yet..........

"Flamethrower _now_!"

"_NO!!!"_

I couldn't stop myself from showing the horror. I knew tears were about to appear.

Fuck it, May, don't give him another reason to scorn you.

"My, what a _weak_ling you are."

Don't cry. Don't cry. May, just don't cry.

"Atleast," her voice reached her ears, dignified, resentful, _strong_. "I'm not a coward enough to hide behind a hostage."

I didn't flinch when his glare blazed. "Shut _up_, little girl.

A smirk appeared itself, my body was taking over.

'_Just act.'_

"Why? Am I lying?" I scoffed at him.

"_You little bitch."_ He was seething now. Good.

"May, stop acting!!" My head spun towards the speaker, and apparently, so had the other guy.

Drew, _please_, not now.

My boyfriend—_Yes,_ Drew is my boyfriend. But now, is not the fuckin' time to talk about it!!—was _looking_ at me. His hands were tied and there was rope that reached out to the hand of my rival. He stared right down to my eyes.

'_Don't get yourself into trouble, May. Don't get yourself hurt.'_

Dammit, I _know_ that, Drew. I just-I just can't leave you here!

I wanted to shout so much.

"Your boyfriend's right, you know." That runt opened his foul mouth again.

I almost forgot he was still there. And he was still _pulling on Drew_.

"You shouldn't act all high ang mighty," his smile sent shivers down my spine, "since all your _beloved_ pokémon can't save you. Or this little _worm_."

_Don't_ call Drew some sort of dirt.

He called out another Houndoom.

_Shit._

The next thing I knew, there were trees moving around me. Branches nearly struck my face and I only barely managed to dodge them. But still, there were those that hit not only my face but my arms, legs, stomach and every other part of my body.

Behind me, there were barks and screams. The first I noticed was Drew's. _Don't harm him._

Not that they won't.

And before I fully comprehended it, there was red and gray ahead of me.

"Why, hello there, cutie." That voice was anything but pleasant.

They were surrounding me, I don't even have to look to know. And, most likely, five of them were around Drew, too.

"A pleasure to see you again, May. And your sweet boyfriend, too, of course." _Maxie._ Who else?

He appeared from the sea of reds. "What a nice coincidence."

He was standing right in front of me. I had to look up, no matter how much I hated to. It made me feel so much smaller.

"You know, I _might_ do a little consideration just for you." His disgusting face neared to mine. "I _might_ let your precious little lover if you tell me where those _damned_ Aquas are."

"I already told you." It was all I could do to not slap him. Or to cry. "I. Don't. Know."

"_WRONG ANSWER!!"_

That's when I flinched. And I almost—_almost_—let the tears fall.

There were Houndooms approaching me. _Six_ of them.

I stepped back. They didn't stop. I took one more step. They kept coming. I continued to walk back, more and more in each step they took.

Then there was a crack.

And after that, a scream.

I looked around before I realized that it, that scream, came from _me._

"MAAAAYYY!!!"

And all I could see were the clouds.

_.........._

_.........._

_.........._

_.........._

_.........._

_.........._

_..........I was falling._

_

* * *

_**Ria,**_ **sori i didn't listen to you. Sori we had to argue. I know I suck and I need your help. All I want to say is...I'm sorry for being such a BITCH. forgive me?**  
_


	2. Who Am I?

**To All To All Those Who Read The Original Chapter 1, read the edited. You won't understand a thing of you don't read it. Cause I changed the plot :P TY!**

**Sori for the OC-ness of some characters**

**XOXO, [: Marzylicous! ;]

* * *

||ChapterTwo:WhoAmI?||**

**Drew's P.O.V**

"Maaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!!!!" I shouted, running down to the river. "Where are you May??!?" I'm very exhausted. I've been running for almost an hour already but still...there's no sign of May. I'm getting very worried for May.

When I reached the end of the river, I sat on one of the rocks for awhile. Then something caught my eye. A tattered red bandana on top of one of the pointed rocks. I stood up and swam to it; ignoring the freezing water rushing through my skin. I took it and swam back. Then I took a look.

It had blood on it. Shit. She's......she's.......she's dead!

I felt my eyes start to form tears and finally releasing them. I can't believe May's dead! She can't be. She's brave. She's strong. She's independent. She's..................................................................................dead.

I fell on my knees and more tears fell from my cheeks. I clutched her bandana tightly to my chest and screamed her name.

On the other hand....

**May's P.O.V**

_Am I dead? Am I in heaven? What's this white light?_ Then it faded. It was just the light above me. I tried to sat up but I realized I couldn't. My body hurts. _Where am I? Who am I anyway?_ I looked to my right and saw a boy sleeping. _Do I him? Who is he?_ When I tried to touch his hair, he mumbled something looked up; at me. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Oh good! You're awake" he smiled. He had spiky jet black hair and a cap on top. He had a heart–warming smile and sparkling emerald eyes. _Who is this guy?!_ He stood up from his seat and I followed his every movement. He went to my other side and pulled a lever that lifted the bed and helped me sit up. Then he went back to his seat and smiled at me. I smiled in reply.

"Who are you?" he asked. I just stared at him. Not knowing what to answer. "I…don't…I don't know" I whispered. "You must've amnesia when you fell…" he sighed. "Amnesia? What's that?" I asked. "It's a sickness. I think…" he chuckled "Something that makes you forget your memories" he explained. "Oh…." I looked down on my hands. "Can you fix it? Fix me I mean" I asked. He laughed. And I thought what I said wrong. Can't people with sicknesses be fixed? "I'm no doctor. I'm not a surgeon too. And definitely, I am not a wizard or genius to figure out how we can return your memories. Nobody knows…" he answered. Silence fell between us and it was getting distracting by the second. "So…." He broke the silence after a few minutes, "Since you and I don't know who you are and where you're from…would you like to stay with me?" he offered; looking straight into my eyes. "Where?" I asked; nervously. "To the Kanto Region. Of course you don't know where that is…just trust me okay? I'm a friend" He smiled sweetly. I smiled back and nodded. "Okay…now all we need is a name. What do you say if I called you Kim?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. He smiled back and headed for the door. "Where…." I whispered. He turned around. "Hmmm…?" "Where are you going mister?" I asked silently. "Call me Ash." He said. "Ash…" I repeated. "I'm just gonna go grab a sandwich. For the both of us. And some change for you" He smiled again and left. So I just sat on my bed and went back to sleep.

"Kim….Kim…." I heard a voice saying. I opened my eyes to see Ash smiling infront of me; holding a tray of food. He set it on the table by my feet and went to the drawer beside the bed and took a mirror. Then he sat down by the chair beside the bed and handed me the mirror. I took it and held it infront of my face. Then I stared at the girl in the mirror. She had long brown curls, a small innocent smile and blue eyes. "You know…." He started. I looked at him from the corners of my eyes. "You didn't look like that when I first saw you…" he said. "Hmm?" I looked back at the mirror. Touching every part of my face and hair. "I mean…when I found you laying down on the forest floor while I was training, your face was bloody. Full of scratches and bruises. It was like torn plastic…then I brought you here. Got you plastic surgery and there…" From the corner of my eyes, I could see him staring at me as I enjoy looking at my reflection. "That's enough Kim…you'll see more of yourself later. Now…it's time for breakfast" he chuckled. He took the mirror away from me and brought the table closer. And together, we ate our breakfast.

* * *

**It's kinda boring…I know :)) I suck :))**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Happy Birthday!

**Sori for editing and editing. Over and over again =))**

**Thank you! For all those who reviewed. Especially my BFF, for giving me insults as advice :))**

_**Yay!! I'm the creator of Pokemon!!! I. Own. It! [like anyone will fall for THAT]**_

**Anyways, here's Chapter 3! =))  


* * *

Kim's P.O.V**

**|| ChapterThree:HappyBirthday! ||**

"Kim…." Ash asked. I looked at him and he laughed.

"What??" I asked; in an annoyed tone. Then I started to laugh too. He stood up from the couch and took a napkin from the bedside drawer and wiped it across my face.

"You still have sauce on your face" he laughed again. Then his warm hand combed my hair. I smiled at him and he smiled too.

"So what did you want to say to me? Or ask me? Or did you just wanted to say I had sauce on my face?" I laughed.

"No…" he cleared his throat. "I wanted to ask you if you could stand up…"

"Of course I can" I said a little too excitedly. I put my food on the table and pushed it away. Then I took of the covers and moved my legs off the bed. When I looked at him, he looked alarmed rather than impressed. _Gosh! I sound like a little girl! =)) _The he quickly stood up and help me out. When I was finally on two's, I tried to walk. I wiggled a little but I managed to get to the couch. Then we fell on the couch, laughing.

"Why? By the way…" I asked in between giggles.

"Why what?" he asked; brushing my hair again.

"Why did you ask if I could walk?"

"Oh…cause…if you can see: he laughed again. "You're still in that dress…"

I looked at myself and laughed how silly this dress made me look. "So I guess you want me to change then?" he nodded. "Into what?"

"Uh….I have some of my old shirts with me and a pair of pants. Hope it fits you" he smiled. "Then, if the Doctors allow you to leave…then I'll tour you around the city."

"How long have I been in here?"

"Almost a month" he laughed.

"A month?! That's long…And you stayed. Anyway, where are we?"

"In a hospital" he laughed

"I know we're in a hospital. It has the bed. That thing," I pointed to the stuff around me

"We're in Petalburg city"

"Oh…." Then I stared into his chocolate eyes.

"So…" he started; breaking the awkward silence and bringing me back to my senses. I snapped back to reality and looked away. "Could you walk to the bathroom yourself? Or do I have to walk you there?"

"I could walk myself" I smiled "I think…"

Then he stood up and helped me up. Then he handed me his backpack and I slowly walked to the bathroom.

**|| 12 mins later ||**

I'm finally done changing and when I got out of the bathroom, I found Ash laying down on the couch with his arms on his head. Making his shirt a little fitted; showing his bods.

I silently and slowly walked towards the couch and stood behind him. I covered his eyes with my eyes. "Who turned off the lights?" he joked. We laughed and he took off my hands; not letting them go. He kneeled of the couch to face me and I found myself staring again. I blushed and he let go of my hand.

"Sorry" he cleared his throat.

"So…how'd I look?" I stepped back and slowly turned around.

"You look great in my clothes" he laughed. "Sorry…"

"It's okay" I smiled as I walked towards the couch. I sat down and he put his arm around me. I looked at him and smiled and he smiled back.

"You wanna go now? Or later?"

"Now!" I answered

He took off his arm and stood up. "I'll be back. Stay here" he ordered.

"Like I could go anywhere else" I joked. He laughed and went out the door. I sighed and turned on the TV.

**May Maple still missing after her disappearance last month! [blah blah blah]**

**And that's today's news! Back to you-**

The door opened and I closed the TV.

"What were you watching Kim?" Ask asked as he entered the room.

"Uh…nothing" I smiled. He smiled back and took his backpack.

"C'mon. The doctor said we could leave already"

"Really?"

"Yes, really" he laughed. "Now c'mon and put on your shoes.

I quickly stood up and put on the shoes he lent me. Then I followed him out the hospital and into the city.

* * *

"I never knew it's so hot here" I said. wiping the sweat on my forehead.

"It's summer. And it's hotter from where I was from" he grinned.

"Really? Then I want to see where you came from"

"You will. But first, we have to get you some clothes" he laughed. Then he led to a department store.

"Pick whatever you want. I'll be here, waiting okay?" I nodded.

Then I ran off to the teen's section like a little girl.

**|| 30 mins later ||**

"Ash…" I said walking up to him. I noticed he had a change of wardrobe too. From an outfit of black and green he changed into an outfit of black and blue. And he looked quite sexy in it. [A/N: weeeeeee!~ nothing :))]

I caught him shooing one of the girls who was flirting with him. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. Then he quickly turned to me, smiled and stood up.

"You…look…amazing" he blinked a few times.

I was wearing a violet tank top and over it was a gray vest. Capri jeans, black fingerless gloves and violet high cut sneakers. And I picked out a gray body bag.

"It's perfect" he smiled and walked towards me. "But you're missing one thing…"

"What's that?" I asked.

He turned to the couch and took the small box that was neatly wrapped. He handed it to me and smiled.

"What's this?" I smiled

"Open it to find out" then he led me to the couch.

I opened it slowly and inside was another box. I opened it and found a violet necklace shaped as a teardrop. I took it out and admired it.

"It's soo…pretty! Thank you!" I looked at him.

"You're welcome"

"What's it for?" I asked as I tried to put on the necklace.

"Let me," and he took the necklace from my hand and I turned away from him "Well…since you were born to a new you today, I guess it's your birthday"

I faced back to him and smiled sweetly. "Happy Birthday!" he smiled. Then he stepped forward and hugged me. I didn't want this day to end!

* * *

**EEEEE! Fluff :x :)) nyahaha. **

**Sorry for the news thing :)) **

**Pssssssst………………..review :))**

**TYVM!**

**for Kim's outfit, visit me in: http:// polyvore .com/for_my_bff_ria/set?id=7256694  
remove the spaces :P**


End file.
